The Playdate
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It's a Spinoff of "Total Drama Babies" and the "Padded Love" series and "Total Drama Diaper Private Time" as it is a sequel to "Soft as a Baby" where Scott/Marley begin their romantic relationship by having a romantic weekend aka a playdate. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.
1. The First Day

The Playdate

 **This is a spinoff of the "Padded Love" franchise as the deviant Scott and his girlfriend Marley Wilson planned on doing an romantic AB/DL Playdate Weekend as Scott even though is an ABDL is a new one and her girlfriend is a pro as this weekend is going to be fun, and the best one ever.**

 **P.S. Baby talk is inevitable and my writing is better than a middle school student's alright? I choose to replace the words that have "L's" and "R's" with W's to make baby talk legit so there! But the baby talk is not for long.**

 **RATED M FOR ABDL CONTENT, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND LANGUAGE! ENJOY! THIS IS A 2 PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTION!**

 **Chapter 1: The First Day.**

It was the weekend after Total Drama Babies ended and Marley was living in her new house at Baltimore, Maryland as she was getting everything and set up.

It was 3 weeks after she graduated from Houston University, as she graduated with a major degree in Mass Communications and a minor in Special Education as she was getting everything settled in as she was having her new boyfriend Scott over for the weekend.

She got the house ready, even her room which is now a gigantic, nursery for two with a giant crib built for two.

"Well…just a nit more there and done! So now everything is in order when Scotty arrives haven't seen him in weeks." Marley said as she was giddy like a little girl.

 **DING DONG!**

There was a ring of the doorbell and now the moment has arrived.

"Coming!" Marley said as she came to the door and opened to see Scott.

"Hey Marley." Scott said as he had a few bags of clothes with him, and some other stuff of luggage with him.

"Hi!" Marley said as hugged Scott getting his luggage placed in their nursery.

"I was hoping we would do our playdate!" Marley said as she came down the stairs sliding the stair rails.

"Same here, this is a dream come true." Scott said as he entered the house as it was really nice.

"You said it, I think we could dress each other for the big occasion." Marley replied back.

"How?" Scott asked her.

"Well, come with me and you will find out." Marley said as he closed his eyes as they now go into a dark room.

"What's going on here?" Scott asked her.

"I can't see!" Scott stated as he could not see a thing until Marley turned on the lights revealing a huge giant baby nursery.

"Marls? Is that what I think it is?" Scott asked her.

"Yep! A gigantic baby nursery, for two!" Marley answered Scott.

"Wow, well…this is unorthodox even for me as an AB/DL but I like it." Scott told Marley.

"Thanks." Marley said as Scott took off her jeans, underwear, socks, and shoes as she had a Houston Astros Shirt and her bra on.

"Astros fan huh?" Scott asked her.

"Yep." Marley said before she got on the changing table.

"What diapers do you have?" Scott asked Marley.

"Um, I have Rearz Princess because even though I'm a tomboy and I am a sports kind of a girl, I still like princesses and I still a girl and I like princesses." Marley said as she pointed at the pile of the brand of diapers of the same name as Scott gave it to her, she opened her legs and Scott placed the diaper on her.

"Here ya go…my little princess." Scott said to Marley as she giggled and saw the print.

"Ooooh…" Marley said as she liked it.

"This is my first time wearing them and they are adorable." Marley said as she giggled once more and then she blushed this time.

"So, I am glad that I'm here right now with my princess." Scott said to her as Marley touched the diaper with her finger.

"Ooooh…Thankies." Marley replied back as she was reaching Scott for a hug.

"Well…no problem." Scott said as he accepted the hug.

"You know, it kind of sucks that I didn't bring any diapers with me…and I'm not trying to get out of this thing, I really did not pack any diapers they are expensive and all." Scott said to Marley.

"That's okay, I got all kinds and I have every brand, Bambinos, Abena, M4, Tena, Depends, and more." Marley told him.

"Damn…that is a lot of diapers. Anyway it's my turn." Scott said as he took off his white wifebeater shirt, boots, and jeans and fruit of the loom boxers in the color of red.

"Oooh…" Marley said.

"What?" Scott asked her.

"You look sexy with your undies." Marley said to Scott.

"Thanks." Scott said to her as he took off the boxers and finally got onto the changing table.

"I am ready for this Mars-Bars." Scott said calling her "Mars-Bars" giving her a new nickname.

"Yay!" Marley said as she got out one of the Bambino Classicos.

"Here you go." Marley said as she powdered Scott's naked crotch before placing the diaper right on him.

"How does it feel sweetie pie?" Marley asked him.

"This is so soft. How do I look? Do I look sexy?" Scott asked her as Marley giggled a bit.

"Yes you do." Marley answered him.

"Thankies Marley. So do you." Scott replied back as she smiled and grabbed out two necklaces.

"What necklaces are those?" Scott asked her.

"These are for our pacifiers. We have so many of them, we could even crawl around with different ones on and drooling all over them." Marley said as she giggled afterwards.

"So, what do you prefer to say when are you wearing these things, do you prefer actually saying the word or do you have something else in mind?" Scott asked her.

"Well, I like saying diapers or paddlings." Marley said to him.

"Cool, I'm still new to the AB/DL thing so can you blame me?" Scott asked her.

"No, it's okay." Marley said as she kissed Scott on the lips.

"Cool. So what do you want to do first?" Scott asked her.

"Well, let me give you a grand tour of the house real quick." Marley said as she and Scott got up and began walking around the house.

"Well this is the living room…the family and I watch TV in here." Marley said to Scott.

"Cool." Scott replied back as Marley kept the tour up showing him the kitchen, bathrooms, and several bedrooms before finally ending the tour with the basement and the garage.

"Well finally this is the basement with the stripper pole where we had webcam sex." Marley said to him.

"Wow, cool…" Scott to her.

"It's also my garage, it's on the other side of the room." Marley said as she showed Scott a 1996 Mercedes Benz E-Class in the color of Powder Blue and a Alfa Romero 4C which can go from 0 to 62 in 4.2 seconds, and finally a 2017 Ferrari LaFerrari in the color pink as it can go from zero to 62 in less than 3 seconds and it can go to 186 Miles per hour in 15 seconds.

"Wow…your cars are awesome! Better than my 2001 Toyota Camry." Scott said to her.

"Thankies, my Dad was a car expert and worked on them…and he owned a local car garage and made millions because he worked on Mercedes cars, and Ferraris, and Lambos, and more." Marley said as they left the garage.

"That is so cool!" Scott said as they were walking up the stairs.

"My dad loves cars!" Scott told Marley as they returned to Marley's bedroom.

"Well, thanks for the tour and now what do we do?" Scott asked Marley.

"Well, call me a bit crazy, but I was thinking we could play a little game." Marley said to Scott.

"What's the game called?" Scott asked her.

"It's called Kissy Chase. You see, I'm a very hands-on baby girl." Marley said as she opened and closed her hands.

"I'm a wet baby too." Marley said as she began to babble and drool like an actual baby.

"Okay Marley, this is going to be an interesting game." Scott said as he got a curious look on his face.

"This is worth it, this is all worth it." Scott's mind spoke as Marley made kissy faces with her lips.

"Baby give you kissy." Marley said as she made the kissy face again and made kissy noises which made Scott blush a bit as she began to crawl towards Scott.

"Oh My…this is kind of fun." Scott said before he began to crawl away.

"I'm gonna get you." Marley said as she crawled faster until she pinned Scott on the floor and kissed him all over his face and even on his lips as she giggled after doing so.

"Good God, that was the best kiss of my life." Scott said as he was blushing heavily as he was in love.

"But…" Scott said as he pinned Marley.

"AHH!" Marley screamed playfully while being pinned.

"I'm gonna get you back." Scott said as he kissed her back all over her face and lips as Marley began to crawl away.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Scott said playfully as Marley crawled away as Scott began chasing her.

"Lookout!" Scott said before he tackled her playfully and pinned her on the floor as they kissed and Marley giggled and they hugged.

"That game was fun, and romantic. So what's next?" Scott asked Marley.

"I'll let you choose the next one." Marley answered him.

"Well, how about we watch a movie?" Scott asked her.

"Sure!" Marley answered him.

"I know! We can watch Baby's First TV!" Marley said as she grabbed the remote and flipped it to the channel.

"If I don't like it can we change the channel?" Scott asked her as Marley was giving him a new baby shirt.

"Sure! Baby's First TV is a channel with many fun things to do!" Marley said to Scott as she tossed Scott a baby shirt.

"Here ya go…a baby shirt for you, especially made for my baby." Marley said as the color of the shirt was dirt brown as it said "Babies Love Getting Dirty" as Scott smiled.

"Thankies Marley." Scott said as he put it on as they began watching a program on artwork being made with sand.

"Wow, who knew that art can be made with sand?" Scott said as he was impressed with that sculpture being made out of sand.

"Yeah well wet's just watch." Marley said before they snuggled up watching the network until a show ends.

"That was actually fun. So what do you wanna do now?" Scott asked her.

"Well, I do feel like I need to be changed but my diaper's clean." Marley replied back.

"Okay so what are you thinking of?" Scott asked Marley.

"I was thinking of a sexy AB/DL photography studio." Marley answered right back.

"Wow…um count me in." Scott said as they set it up in the living room.

"You first." Scott said as she got all sorts of baby toys and even a sex toy or two as Scott got behind the camera.

"This might be a bit too much, but who gives a damn. It's us so let's see the sexy side of you." Scott said to Marley.

"Okies." Marley said as she puts on a new baby shirt that barely covers up her chest and does not reach my belly.

"Yes Marley, you are so hot. You are sexy…show me a few sexy poses." Scott said as Marley did some poses while the camera click from Scott's finger as then she sat down and drank from a bottle of milk.

"Oooooh…" Marley cooed out in a sexual tone as she squirt some milk on leg portion close to her diaper.

"Milky wet." Marley said seductively as Scott was turned on as he formed a bulge in his diaper and then chuckled a bit.

"That's pretty good." Scott said as she wiped her legs clean with a washcloth.

"This has been super sexy." Scott said before Marley finished by rubbing her diaper area.

"Ohhh…" Marley moaned out as she liked was she was feeling as she finished posing and stopped rubbing her area as she got a bit giggly like she was Pinkie Pie.

"So how was that?" Marley asked Scott.

"That was an awesome way to end the photoshoot! Except that I didn't get a chance." Scott said.

"Oh, right! Let's get you in the hot seat!" Marley said to him.

"I'm ready." Scott said as he was in the studio and she was behind the camera.

"Let's get this started." Marley said before Scott began posing away and he even rubbed his diapered area to start it off.

"You know, I'm doing the best I can okay?" Scott told her.

"That's okay." Marley said as she kept taking the photos until she stopped for a second as she saw a toy.

"Ooooooh…Maybe you can use this." Marley said before she brought out a ring toy.

"Marls, babe…um…I haven't used one of these since I was a baby, but okay. I can even use my Paci." Scott said to Marley as he began using the ring toy for a bit before he began doing a slow round of Humpies.

"Oh, that's a very good and bad baby boy." Marley said as she resumed taking the photos as Scott took off his shirt revealing his hardened chest as he developed 4 pack abs as Marley blushed heavily as Scott began to flex his muscles and pose like he was a male model, like he Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Yeah, get more photos of me…Scott…The Sexy Diaper God." Scott said in a seductive tone turning Marley on as she giggled.

"Would baby boy like a cup of water on his chest?" Marley asked Scott.

"Thankies, but no Thankies. Maybe baby girl can rub my chest? Then you can pour water down my chest?" Scott asked Marley.

"Ohhhh…Okay." Marley said as she sexily crawled over to where Scott was as she had her smartphone with her as they took a selfie or two before Marley began rubbing his shaven chest.

"Ohhhh…that's a good girl." Scott moaned out softly as she began to rub it a bit more.

"Very good." Scott said as he groped Marley's diapered booty.

"Now I can use that cup of water for my chest." Scott said to Marley.

"Ooooooh…" Marley cooed out before she was given the cup of water buy Scott.

"I'm ready." Scott said posing trying to be sexy as all he can be before Marley giggled.

"Okies." Marley said before she poured the water out of the cup onto Scott's chest.

"I'm Scott, the sexy diaper god." Scott trying not to be corny as he began pleasuring Marley's diapered area.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…Ooooooooooh…" Marley moaned and cooed out in pleasure until they kissed and started to makeout a bit.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them were moaning as they were tongue wrestling for a bit before they stopped.

"Wow." Both of them said as they loved kissing.

"That was awesome!" Scott said as he dried his chest off and put on a new shirt on as she nose-nuzzled Scott like the Eskimos would do as they called it an Eskimo Kiss.

"So…what's next Mars?" Scott asked her.

"How about we take a nap? The poses made me very sleepy." Marley answered him.

"Sure thing Mars-Mars." Scott said as he and Marley got into their crib with a blanket and their pacis as they fell asleep for nap as they dreamt of love for an hour or two as they woke up and their diapers were used.

"Ooooooh. Time for a changey." Marley said to her.

"Uh-Huh." Scott said as he changed her diaper and Marley changed his.

"Now what do we do?" Scott asked her.

"Well, I think we should go out to eat." Marley answered right back at him.

"Okay then, where should we go to eat?" Scott asked her.

"I'll let you choose." Marley answered him and she winked at him.

"Thankies, um…how about Chik-Fil-A?" Scott asked her.

"Mmmmm…sounds yummy!" Marley answered him.

"No diapers for this trip right?" Scott asked her.

"Let's do no diapers for this, since it is our first day together." Marley said to Scott as they took them off and they got dressed in their normal clothes.

"Let's go!" Marley said as they went in the 2017 Ferrari LaFerrari.

"This is a really nice car. You sure you know what you are doing?" Scott asked her.

"Of course. I know my way around a car, hell I change my oil on the car like I can change my own diaper, delicately and with class." Marley said to Scott.

"Well, I haven't heard anything that funny since Rip Torn in "Dodgeball" when he said…" Scott spoke before Marley joined in.

"If you can Dodge a Wrench, you can dodge a ball." Both Marley and Scott said as they laughed a bit.

"I love that movie!" Marley said to him.

"Me too!" Scott said to her as she started the car and they made an incredible conversation on the way to the restaurant.

"Here we are." Scott said as they arrived at the parking lot of the restaurant and parked the car before they got inside.

"Let's order our food and dig in." Scott said to Marley.

"You said it." Marley replied back.

"This is the best night of my life. It's better than when I dated Courtney." Scott said to her as she smiled, and blushed.

"By the way, how is she?" Scott asked her.

"She's doing good, Gwen and Courtney are leaving to go back to Disney World next week." Marley answered him.

"Cool…they like you a lot, did they ask you to come?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah! I'm going with them." Marley answered.

"Cool!" Scott said as he ordered two Chicken Sandwiches with chocolate milkshakes as he got them.

"Dig in." Scott said as they began consuming their food.

"So, what do you think of your food?" Scott asked her.

"Mmm…It's the best!" Marley said answered as they ate their orders until they were full.

"Maybe when we go home, we can watch My Little Pony?" Scott asked her.

"Ooooh…" Marley said before they left, and got home before they switched back into their baby clothes and put My Little Pony on as they began to lay on the couch.

"Just thank goodness that we're home." Scott said as he kissed Marley's soon to be former blonde hair.

"You said it." Marley said back.

I'm considering dying my hair to be like Rainbow Dash…she's cool." Marley told Scott.

"Cool, I like anything you do." Scott said back.

"So, what is the best part of wearing diapers?" Marley asked Scott

"Probably, the soft snuggly padding, well that and it's kind of sexy." Scott answered right back as she giggled.

"So Mars, what is the best part of wearing diapers to you?" Scott asked Marley.

"The soft snuggly padding…it's also brings us back to a time of innocence, comfort, serenity, and security." Marley told Scott.

"Wow…I've never described the AB/DL Lifestyle/Fetish that way before ever." Scott said to her as they hugged.

"So…who from My Little Pony would look good in a diaper?" Scott asked Marley.

"I would say Pinkie Pie." Marley answered him.

"Cool, if you asked me the same question about everyone from Total Drama…I would have said Harold and LeShawna, Dakota, Sierra, Izzy, and you." Marley said to Scott.

"Well thanks for being honest." Scott said as they hugged and kissed again as they used their diapers again.

"Uh-Oh, we can use another changey." Marley said to him.

"Okay." Scott said as she and Scott went to the changing table.

"Ladies first." Scott said to her as he began changing her.

"Your so cute, yes you are." Scott said to Marley as she cooed while he was changing her as he took off the dirty diaper, he wiped her, and powdered her before placing the fresh diaper on her.

"I hope you enjoyed that Mars-Bars now, it's your turn to change me." Scott said as Marley got him up to the changing table and did the same thing that Scott did to her.

"Thankies Marley, now what shall we do?" Scott asked her.

"Oh! It's time for us to hit the hey and call it a night." Marley said to Scott.

"Okies." Scott said as he and Marley went into their giant crib which in reality was a king sized bed.

"Night Night Mars." Scott said to her.

"Nighty-Night Scotty." Marley said as she giggled before they kissed and went to bed.

 **AWWWWWWWW…! HOW ADORABLE! Marley starts their romantic playdate/romantic weekend innocently.**

 **The next chapter will involve more cute adorable stuff, and sex.**

 **THIS IS CURRENTLY A 2 PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTION.**

 **READ AND REVEIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. The Second Day

The Second Day

 **Last Chapter, Marley and Scott began their playdate and their romantic weekend as today we go through Day 2.**

 **RATED M FOR ABDL CONTENT, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND LANGUAGE! ENJOY! THIS IS A 2 PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTION!**

 **Chapter 2: The Second Day.**

It was the next morning as they were sleeping so soundly.

They yawned before they woke up with smiles on their faces.

"Good Morning Marley." Scott said to her before he kissed her rainbow like hair.

"Good Morning Scott." Marley replied back.

"What was your dream?" Scott asked her.

"I had a dream of us being Pokémon trainers in the new Alola region." Marley answered him.

"Cool. But what is Pokémon?" Scott asked her.

"It's a monster trading card game, which has spanned into cartoons for the last 20 years, even into movies." Marley answered him.

"My cousin got me into it, but I'm not a big Pokémon fan like my cousin is but it's cool." Marley finished explaining to him.

"Ahhh…cool!" Scott said to her.

"I never told you my dream." Scott said as well.

"Okay tell me." Marley said to Scott.

"I dreamt that we were making out in diapers, sorry I think you are a babe in them and you put Jenna Jameson to shame in no matter what you wear." Scott said to her as she blushed.

"Thankies sweetie." Marley said to him.

"No problem, so what's for breakfast?" Scott asked her.

"Potatoes and Turkey Ham." Marley answered him.

"I remember when Pappy made those for me and my sister Alberta."

"Cool!" Marley said as she and Scott cooked it up and began to eat.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned as they liked what they were eating.

"This isn't bad!" Scott said as he liked it.

"Thankies, I used to make this all the time with my mom and dad." Marley replied back.

"What cha wanna do after breakfast?" Scott asked her.

"I was wondering if you want to enter a very secret project I made." Marley told him.

"Of course. I am up for anything babe, as long as I'm with you." Scott said to her.

"Awesome! I was able to make a little portal from our world to any game world." Marley explained to him.

"Cool! So, where do you wanna go?" Scott asked her.

"Well, I was thinking I could bring you with me to the Alola Region." Marley said to him.

"Cool. Let's go!" Scott said to her.

"Awesome!" Marley said as they went to the Pokemon Sun & Moon Demo as they went inside of it.

"Wow…it's beautiful." Scott said to her.

"It sure is." Marley said as Scott opened up a mailbox to find a letter and a PokeBall.

"I've seen a bit from the shows, but what does it say?" Scott asked her.

"The letter says…" Marley said before she began to read it.

"Alola! If you are reading this letter, then you must've made it to Alola safely. Please take good care of my Greninja." Marley read.

"Hm…The sender's name isn't mentioned." Marley said to him.

"Okay, besides I got this diaper bag ready in case you or me or the both of us need changeys." Scott said to her.

"Agreed." Marley said as she sees a little box on a ground.

"What does it say?" Scott asked her.

"It says I can choose one of three Pokemon that is in here and that I will deliver the other two to the Pokemon center." Marley said to him.

"Cool! So which one are you going to choose?" Scott asked her as she picked a PokeBall named Popplio as they both sent their Pokémon's out.

"So, what do we do now sweetie?" Scott asked her.

"Well, the main thing in this region is an Alolan Trial." Marley said to him.

"So, to make it clear, what do we do now?" Scott asked her.

"In the game, we are going to travel to Ten Caran Hill to train by battling other trainers." Marley explained.

"We're going to be like a tag team and train by rumbling against other people?" Scott asked her.

"You can say that, yes." Marley said to him.

"Cool! So, if we win…can we get home and have some sweet diaper sex?" Scott asked her.

"Sure! There is a trial that involves taking pics of Pokemon!" Marley said as she and Scott kissed.

"Cool, then let's get to battling." Scott said as they went to Ten Caran Hill to battle up as they started battling and battle after battle, their Pokemon kept on gaining Experience points.

"Damn babe, you are good." Scott said as he was beginning to sweat a bit.

"Why thank you." Marley said as her Popplio was happy.

"Arf!" Popplio barked happily.

"No problem, let's go home." Scott said as she nodded.

"That was awesome babe!" Scott said as they kissed and laid down.

"So, what are you up for?" Scott asked her as he began rubbing Marley's diapered area.

"Oooooh…" Marley cooed.

"I think making out would be nice." Marley answered him.

"Sounds good to me." Scott said as they began making out.

"Mmmmmmmmm…!" Both of them passionately moaned as they were making out like they were Bridgette and Geoff as they even started to play tongue hockey.

"Mmmmmmmmm…!" They both kept it up until they stopped for a second as he kissed Marley's cheek.

"You are such a sexy girl, and you are one hell of a kisser, so how am I?" Scott asked Marley.

"You're such the wuver." Marley answered and cooed out.

"Thankies, so are you. You are the best wuver I have ever had." Scott said as she groped Marley's fine 34 size sexy booty as he began to spank it.

"OH!" Marley gasped.

"Yeah, you like that huh?" Scott said as he kept it up.

"Ohhh…" Marley moaned out softly.

"I'll take that as a yes, so baby want pleasure?" Scott asked her.

"Yah." Marley answered him with a coo.

"Here it comes." Scott said as he laid her down on his lap as he began rubbing Marley's diapered crotch.

"Well what do you think of this my cutie patootie?" Scott asked her as he also kissed her while rubbing her.

"Ohhhhh…This is so good!" Marley answered him.

"Why thankies. After I'm done with this can you possibly return the favor and suck my sexy paci my beloved diaper queen?" Scott asked her while groping her beautiful 32 C-Cupped boobs.

"Ohhhhhh, yes!" Marley said in pleasure.

"Good my baby queen." Scot said in a seductive, but sexy voice before Scott increased the speed as Marley was about to climax.

"Ohhhhh…I'm gonna make cumsies!" Marley screamed out as she came with a loud scream as she did so inside of her diaper, and onto Scott's hands as he licked the salty cumsies.

"Mmmm…cweamy, but yummy." Scott said to her before Marley blushed heavily.

"How was that Marley?" Scott asked her.

"So…Good." Marley answered his question.

"Good!" Scott said as he kissed her and changed her diaper as Marley began kissing him and hugging him a few times.

"This feels pretty nice." Scott said as his diaper formed a hard-on and a bulge.

"Pleasure baby boy's crotch." Scott said to Marley.

"Good idea." Marley said before she began tickling Scott's diapered crotch as he started to groan a bit in pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Scott moaned out in complete pleasure.

"Don't tickle it, rub it, suck on it, please give me so much pleasure." Scott said as he loved it and wanted more.

"Okay." Marley said as Scott felt his hard-on being moved from the frontal of his diaper to her mouth as she began to drool and kiss the tip of it.

"Babababa..." Marley babbled before she began to drool and suck on the tip of it thus starting the BJ.

"Ohhhh...! Holy Cwap this feels so nice, keep going!" Scott said in baby talk as Marley stroked his hard-on a bit before she began going for the deepthroat.

"HOLY CWAP! THIS FEELS SO HOT!" Scott screamed out as Marley kept up the deepthroat until she went to deepdrool his hard-on as she was licking it like it was an ice cream cone.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! THIS FEELS SO AWESOME! KEEP...THIS...GOING!" Scott said as he grabbed her hair and stroked it as he was near climax.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES! BABY SCOTTY'S ABOUT TO SPWOOGE!" Scott shouted.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH...!" Scott grunted and groaned as he came inside of her mouth and stroked his hard-on over her face as he shot some of his milk all over her face as he stopped and Marley swallowed his cumsies.

"How was that babe?" Scott asked her.

"That was so good." Marley answered right back as Scott wiped off the rest of his cumsies from her face with his shirt revealing his chest as he was forming a bit of a 6-pack.

"Oooh...you look sexy there cowboy." Marley said to him as he blushed.

"Thankies." Scott replied back.

"Plus, thankies for wiping the cumsies off of my face...that was the gentlemanly thing to do." Marley replied back as well.

"Anything for my babe." Scott said as they kissed.

"Do you want me to pound you?" Scott asked her.

"Yah." Marley answered as she nodded her face up and down.

"Get on all fours." Scott said before Marley got into the doggy-style position and Scott began pounding away like they were two bad dogs.

"Ohhhhh, how does that feel babe?" Scott asked her.

"Ohhhh...Bad doggy..." Marley answered while calling Scott a "Bad Doggy" as Scott kept it up.

"Good Baby. Say this say "I'm a bad baby boy, you a bad baby girl, pwease fuck me in diapers!" Say that my sexy diaper queen." Scott commanded Marley.

"You're a bad baby boy, I'm a vewy bad baby girl! pwease fuck me in diapers!" Marley shouted in complete delight.

"How hawd do you want bad baby boy to fuck bad baby girl?" Scott asked Marley.

"So hawd! Ah, goo goo gaa gaa, I'm wearing my big girl diapers!" Marley screamed out in pure euphoria before she began babbling and drooling like a little baby.

"Oh Marley!" Scott said screaming her name out.

"Ohhhh, Scott!" Marley screamed out even louder into the sky.

"Ah, goo goo gaa gaa...Scott wooks sexy in his big boy diapers don't he? So does Marley in her big girl diapers. We both look sexy in our diapers! Are you a about to cumsies my baby slut?" Scott asked her as to be honest they were near it already.

"Gaa gii goo...Baby make cumsies!" Marley shouted out.

"Baby Scotty makes Cumsies too!" Scott said as it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out in pleasure, delight, and euphoria as they came inside of each other and each other's diapers as well as they panted to get their energy back.

"How was I?" Scott asked her.

"You are the best." Marley answered him and they kissed.

"Thankies, besides...we need changeys and we need to get to sleep." Scott said as he took off his and Marley's diapers off and threw them away before he put fresh and clean ones on.

"Thankies honey, you are such a gentleman." Marley told him as they kissed.

"Yeah well, so we need to get to sleep." Scott said as they got into their crib with their stuffed animals, pacis, and blankets and kissed.

"Night-night Marls." Scott said to her.

"Night-night Scotty-bear." Marley said as they kissed one last time and fell asleep.

 **READ AND REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE THEM GOING OUT ON ANOTHER DATE, AND THEM PLAYING WITH THEIR PLUSHIES.**


End file.
